Partida sin estrellas
by Minako k
Summary: Traducción: Era una noche oscura, envuelta en miedo mientras la muerte cantaba la estremecedora nana. Pero también fue entonces que miró detrás de ella, y vio la razón por la que luchaba… por aquella estrella que le ofrecía esperanza a aquella noche sin estrellas.


**Disclaimer: **Esta historia le pertenece a **Maresia Eterna**, que ha accedido a permitirme traducirla. Los personajes y el universo de **Naruto** le pertencen a **Masashi Kishimoto**. A mí sólo me pertenece la traducción.

**Advertencia:** Este fic se publicó en 2007, así que todavía no se habían revelado acontecimientos que, como veréis, difieren de lo que pasa en el fic. Espero que os guste.

**Summary**: Era una noche oscura, envuelta en miedo, mientras la muerte cantaba la estremecedora nana. El cerrar los ojos no significaba más que rendirse ante la muerte, y la calidez de las estrellas no funcionaba como manta. Pero también fue entonces que miró detrás de ella, y vio la razón por la que estaba luchando… Iba a desafiar a lo invencible por aquella única estrella que ofrecía esperanza a la noche sin estrellas. **KushinaxMinato**

»«»«»«

_**Partida sin estrellas**_

Era una noche muy oscura envuelta en miedo mientras la muerte cantaba una nana escalofriante en los oídos de toda la gente. Todos sabían que un solo parpadeo innecesario los llevaría al sueño eterno, y todos sabían que era su trabajo intentar traer un amanecer mejor y más seguro para aquellos que estaban esperando el sol, ocultos con miedo y desesperación.

Pero allí, en el lugar donde ella estaba de pie silenciosamente, mirando al horizonte, no había sitio para el miedo. Aquellos que estaban aterrorizados o ansiosos se esforzaban para no demostrarlo porque los sentimientos solamente conducirían a la muerte.

La joven miró en silencio al cielo, y permitió que la tristeza emergiera de las profundidades de sus ojos. Aquella era una noche sin estrellas… no había calidez proveniente de las estrellas que se ocultaban tras las oscuras nubes… puede que incluso la naturaleza tuviera miedo de aquella noche… puede que incluso la naturaleza estuviera aterrorizada por el posible resultado de aquel enfrentamiento…

Pero ella sabía que tenía que seguir creyendo que todo iría bien. Incluso si la muerte decidía reclamarla, aun así se esforzaría por mantenerse en pie, y por luchar por aquellos que no podían protegerse a sí mismos.

La joven presionó una mano contra su estómago con suaves ademanes, sus ojos seguían clavados en el cielo. Tenía todas las razones para querer vivir, para querer proteger a aquellos que tenían muchos días por delante, y sabía que nada iba a detenerla.

Un viento frío acarició de repente sus brazos desnudos, y se giró a un lado antes de mirar al monumento donde estaba la cabeza de cada Hokage, incrustada en la montaña. Sus ojos se desplazaron por cada una de las cuatro cabezas, sabiendo que cada rostro representaba a un héroe para la villa.

Y luego sus ojos encontraron el rostro del cuarto Hokage, y la comisura de sus labios se torció en una sonrisa triste, casi melancólica. Ella había tenido tantos sueños, tantas esperanzas… Había forjado algo que había sorprendido a muchos, y ahora se lo podían arrebatar todo en un instante.

Todo lo que había construido, lo que había creado, y que quería más de lo que las palabras podían describir.

Y luego empezó a recordar…

…**Fue **con una mirada tímida que una niña miró a un equipo que había aparecido para entrenar en el campo de entrenamiento número tres. Era muy poco común que se reunieran dos equipos para entrenar, pero era incluso más poco frecuente que la gente la viera tan tímida y callada. Sus compañeros de equipo ya le habían preguntado si pasaba algo, pero ella había decidido que era mejor simplemente menear la cabeza en un "no" silencioso que pronunciar una palabra.

Simplemente no sabía si ahora tenía el valor para decir una palabra. Cielos, incluso temía el momento en el que su sensei le dijera que hiciera algo. Ciertamente no quería quedar de tonta.

No. No con _él_ por allí.

Volvió a mirar al otro equipo con nerviosismo, sus ojos encontraron a la persona que había estado buscando casi inmediatamente. Desde luego no sabía por qué se sentía tan… tan aprensiva cuando estaba tan cerca de él. Claro que no había hecho nada especial para captar su atención; de hecho, ya tenía bastante atención de todas las chicas de Konoha, y ella sencillamente se negaba a convertirse en otra de la larga lista, pero si eso fuera de verdad cierto, entonces ¿por qué se estaba comportando así?

¿Por qué no podía comportarse como el marimacho que era, y empezaba a sermonear a sus compañeros de equipo sobre que su equipo era el mejor del mundo? ¿Por qué no podía empezar a entrenar como siempre lo hacía?

Cielos, ¿qué le pasaba?

—Kushina —llamó una voz suave, y la chica se puso roja inmediatamente cuando comprendió que alguien la había pillado mirando—. Dime, pensaba que te morías por entrenar. Entonces, ¿qué haces aquí todavía?

—¿Eh? —preguntó la chica un poco aturdida mientras se giraba a un lado, y se encontró inmediatamente con los cálidos ojos verde-azulados de su sensei. Miró a su alrededor confundida, buscando a sus amigos, y gruñó cuando vio que ya estaban entrenando—. ¡Ah! ¡Lo siento mucho!

—Relájate, Kushina —le aconsejó su sensei mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de la chica justo cuando estaba a punto de correr hacia sus amigos—. Deja que te diga algo, si no te importa.

Oh, oh, a Kushina no le gustaba nada cómo sonaba eso.

—Mm, ¿sí? —preguntó, ni siquiera molestándose en disimular su nerviosismo, y su sensei puso una mano sobre la cabeza de Kushina, una sonrisa adornaba su pálido rostro.

—Jiraiya-sama fue el que tuvo la idea de unir hoy a los dos equipos —explicó, y Kushina parpadeó—. ¿Sabes? La mayoría de la gente cree que estos dos equipos son los mejores que tiene Konoha, y muchos creen que todos vais a ser grandes shinobi.

—Ah. —Fue todo lo que consiguió pronunciar Kushina, pero cuando oyó la risa de su sensei, parpadeó—. ¿Hay algo más?

—Bueno, la mayor parte de vosotros tenéis quince años, y vuestras hormonas están revolucionadas —afirmó la sensei, y Kushina sintió que se volvía a poner roja—. ¿Sabes, Kushina? Creo que deberías sacar provecho del entrenamiento de hoy. No es que esté diciendo que deberías prestar más atención a tus hormonas que al entrenamiento, pero en serio chica, esto se te está saliendo un poco de las manos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó Kushina, intentando desesperadamente no mirar a cierto chico, y esta vez su sensei le guiñó el ojo.

—Bueno, está claro que tiene unos bonitos ojos azules —afirmó antes de salir disparada hacia el resto del equipo, pero Kushina simplemente siguió mirándola con la boca abierta, completamente sorprendida.

—¡Sensei! —gritó Kushina al fin abandonando su trance, pero ignoró los ojos que se habían vuelto en su dirección después de su arrebato. Kushina fue tras ella sin pensárselo dos veces, e intentó cogerla del brazo—. ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Oh, estoy segura de que lo sabes —respondió la sensei antes de mirar al otro equipo y saludar a Jiraiya—. Oi, ¿qué te parece si emparejamos a Uzumaki con Namikaze?

Con eso Kushina casi se cae de cabeza, pero decidió mejor no hacerlo para conservar la poca dignidad que le quedaba. Sin embargo, cuando su sensei le dio un codazo para que mirara a su lado, Kushina tragó con fuerza antes de hacerlo, y sus ojos encontraron inmediatamente un par de ojos azules.

No había necesidad de decir que en ese momento lo único que quería Kushina era estrangular a su sensei…

…**Una** sonrisa regresó al rostro de Kushina al recordar ese día. Kushina no había estrangulado a su sensei, pero tampoco la había perdonado. Bueno, al menos durante aquel día porque Kushina se había olvidado de todo en cuanto Namikaze Minato había comentado que era una gran oponente y que, aunque fuera una chica, se sentía honrado por enfrentarse a Uzumaki Kushina.

Y esas palabras habían convertido las piernas de Kushina en mantequilla, y la mujer todavía recordaba muy bien esa sensación. De hecho, hasta aquella noche, durante la que Kushina estaba mirando la cara del Cuarto Hokage, él todavía conseguía que todo su cuerpo se convirtiera en mantequilla simplemente pronunciando las palabras correctas, y ofreciéndole su sonrisa más dulce.

Kushina también podía recordar que desde aquel entrenamiento con el equipo de Jiraiya, Minato y ella habían seguido encontrando formas de reunirse para entrenar. Él era un gran shinobi que la ayudaba a desarrollar su fuerza mientras que ella lo ayudaba a volverse mejor en defensa.

Claro que esos momentos también le habían ayudado a pasar más tiempo con él, pero Kushina siempre se había negado a decirle eso. Siempre se había negado a expresar sus sentimientos por él, no porque fuera tímida, sino porque no le había llevado mucho comprender lo que le tenía preparado el futuro a Minato…

…**Tanto** Kushina como Minato acababan de terminar otra sesión de entrenamiento (secreta), y ahora se estaban relajando cerca de un pequeño río, oculto en mitad del bosque. Sin embargo, aunque Minato era bastante callado por naturaleza, Kushina había notado que ese día estaba _demasiado_ callado. El entrenamiento tampoco había sido lo mismo, ya que había dejado que lo venciera todas las veces. Claro que sabía que ella odiaba perder constantemente contra él, pero dejarle ganar sin esfuerzo difícilmente podía considerarse una victoria.

Mientras tocaba la fría agua del río con sus dedos, Kushina bajó la mirada a su reflejo. Habían pasado tres años desde aquel día, cuando su sensei y Jiraiya habían decidido juntar a sus dos equipos para entrenar, y habían cambiado muchas cosas desde aquel momento.

Kushina ahora era toda una Jounin, y se esforzaba al máximo para convertirse en ANBU. Minato también era Jounin, pero aparentemente no quería convertirse en nada más. Parecía estar bastante conforme con su rango, pero había momentos… pequeños momentos cuando Kushina podía jurar que había algo que él no quería compartir.

Y aunque era una persona bastante curiosa, Kushina había decidido dejarlo estar. Sabía que si Minato quería hablar, lo haría, sin presiones y sin dar rodeos.

Mientras se ponía un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, Kushina miró a Minato por encima de su hombro. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol mientras que sus ojos miraban hacia el cielo despejado que se podía ver a través de las hojas. Volvía a tener esa expresión… Después de pasar tanto tiempo con él, Kushina había empezado a aprender cómo mirar más allá de sus expresiones faciales, y la que tenía ahora, aunque alegre para el resto del mundo, para ella acarreaba una pizca de dolor.

Kushina miró hacia abajo silenciosamente, antes de volver a concentrar su atención en el río. Cada vez que veía a Minato con aquella expresión, todo lo que quería era ir a junto de él, y apretarlo en un fortísimo abrazo. Kushina siempre hacía eso con sus amigos, especialmente cuando sabía que les pasaba algo, pero con Minato era diferente.

Siempre era diferente.

Sin embargo, ¿quién podía culparla? Después de tantas sesiones de entrenamiento furtivas, después de tantas charlas y algunas risas, se había enamorado todavía más de Namikaze Minato. Kushina a veces odiaba de verdad sus sentimientos, mientras que otras lo único que quería era darle una paliza a Minato. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable, sereno y guapo? Maldición, también era demasiado apuesto para ser real, con esos ojos azul claro, su pelo dorado que le confería constantemente un aspecto angelical, especialmente cuando estaba bajo el sol, al igual que en ese momento.

Y luego Kushina siempre se preguntaba si Minato estaba siquiera consciente de lo popular que era con las chicas. No sólo con las chicas de Konoha, ¡también con las de otras aldeas y países! A lo mejor las había notado, y luego había decidido ignorarlas, pero también era cierto que a veces era un poco lento, así que Kushina no podía estar segura.

—Kushina —llamó Minato de repente, y la chica casi se cayó al río de la sorpresa antes de volver a mirar sobre su hombro. Él todavía seguía en la misma posición, con los ojos clavados en el océano azul de allí arriba, pero ella consiguió pronunciar un "¿sí?"—. Yo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

—Claro —respondió Kushina antes de levantarse y caminar hacia él. Luego, se sentó en una raíz alta, justo al lado de Minato, que al fin la miró antes de volver a mirar al cielo—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Crees que soy un buen shinobi?

¿Bueno? ¿Le estaba preguntando si era _bueno_? Vale, eso ciertamente demostraba que Namikaze Minato _era_ lento. En serio, ¡tenía que ser extremadamente lento para no notar el pedazo de shinobi que era!

—No, no eres un buen shinobi —empezó Kushina, antes de poner los ojos en blanco cuando Minato suspiró—. Eres un shinobi _excepcional_; un poco loco en lo referente a las misiones, y a veces demasiado compasivo, pero Minato, si hay un shinobi que sea un modelo a seguir para todos los niños que están en la Academia, ese shinobi eres tú.

—¿_Yo soy_ un loco en lo referente a las misiones? —repitió Minato, alzando ligeramente una ceja mientras se giraba hacia ella, y Kushina asintió—. Entonces, ¿en qué te convierte eso a ti? Tú eres la que siempre ataca de frente, y la que ni siquiera se molesta en idear primero un plan.

—¿Por qué debería pensar primero en un plan cuando hay más oportunidades de obtener algo cogiendo al oponente por sorpresa? —preguntó Kushina con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. Además, cuando tengo unos amigos tan fantásticos, sé que siempre tendré a alguien que me apoye.

—¿Lo sabes? —preguntó Minato y Kushina asintió—. Entonces, ¿crees que soy un buen shinobi?

—Oh, ¡para con eso! —dijo Kushina antes de darle un puñetazo en el brazo, y el chico se rió—. ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo? No eres _bueno_, eres _excepcional_, y sé que muchos niños te admiran. Caramba, deja de ser tan lento, ¿quieres?

—Entonces dime algo —empezó Minato, y Kushina notó el cambio en su tono de voz, de bromista a serio—. Si los dos estuviésemos en una misión, y estuviéramos rodeados de enemigos, ¿aun así atacarías de frente?

—Por supuesto, alguien tiene que protegerte —respondió Kushina casi inmediatamente, y Minato parpadeó ante sus palabras—. Además, tanto si hay varios tipos malos como si no hay ninguno, sé que haríamos un gran trabajo cubriéndonos las espaldas.

—¿De verdad piensas que te protegería? —preguntó Minato, y ahora fue el turno de Kushina de parpadear ante su pregunta antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Bueno, me gusta pensar que lo harías —empezó—. Digo, después de tantos entrenamientos y de tantas misiones juntos, me gusta pensar que si alguna vez estuviera en peligro, tú irías a rescatarme.

—¿Ahora también lo piensas? —preguntó Minato y Kushina asintió, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella sintió que la sangre le subía a las mejillas y apartó la mirada—. Entonces… y si me eligieran como… no sé… Hokage por ejemplo, ¿todavía estarías a mi lado?

—¿Tú como Hokage? —repitió Kushina, volviendo a mirar a Minato, quien asintió mientras seguía observándola de cerca—. ¡Eso sería absolutamente genial!

—¿Q-Qué? —preguntó Minato, obviamente no se esperaba aquel arrebato, y Kushina sonrió tímidamente.

—Oh venga Minato, ¡para mí serías un gran Hokage! Jiraiya-sama te enseñó todo lo que sabía, lo cual vino directamente del Tercer Hokage —empezó, luchando por decir algo con sentido, pero luego decidió ser honesta—. Creo que Konoha necesita alguien como tú.

Y, por supuesto, Kushina se puso roja ante su elección de palabras…

…**Menos** mal que Minato siempre había sido lento, así que no había entendido el verdadero significado detrás de sus palabras. O al menos eso había pensado ella hasta que decidió sorprenderla un año después.

Sí, Kushina todavía recordaba cómo, a la edad de diecinueve años, Namikaze Minato había sido presentado a Konoha no como Jounin o ANBU, sino como el sucesor del Tercer Hokage. Como había esperado Kushina, todos le habían dado la bienvenida a Minato con gran entusiasmo y expectación, y a pesar de todos los obstáculos, ella siempre había intentado estar a su lado cuando era posible.

Claro que como ya no le permitían hacer misiones, los dos pasaban semanas cuando no eran meses sin ni siquiera verse. Al principio había sido extraño para Kushina, ya que Minato y ella siempre habían logrado encontrar un modo de entrenar juntos al menos una vez al mes, pero a medida que se hicieron mayores, Kushina llegó a darse cuenta de que cada uno tenía diferentes prioridades.

Y después llegó el día en que Kushina había creído que era la hora de enterrar sus sentimientos por Minato. Todavía recordaba cómo se había visto envuelta por rumores y opiniones tan pronto había cruzado las Puertas Norte de Konoha una tarde otoñal.

Todo el mundo en Konoha estaba comentando que Minato iba a prometerse con una kunoichi muy fuerte y hermosa. Con cada paso que daba aquel día, Kushina escuchaba descripciones diferentes; unos decían que tenía el pelo negro, otros que era morena o puede que incluso rubia. Algunos decían que tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda, mientras que otros decían que tenía orbes de color zafiro. Y su personalidad también estaba siempre alterada.

La sonrisa de Kushina se desvaneció un poco mientras continuaba mirando la Cabeza del Cuarto. Sí, aquel día se había negado a ir a ver a Minato, principalmente porque le entristecía el hecho de que se fuera a casar. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que ella no fuera la afortunada, porque Kushina seguía pensando que él nunca le había mencionado el nuevo paso que iba a dar.

Hasta que llegó la noche…

…—**¡Voy!** —gritó Kushina a quienquiera que estuviera llamando persistentemente a su puerta—. ¡Cielo santo, el mundo no se va a acabar si no abro la maldita puerta en cinco segundos! ¡Caramba!

Aunque su primera intención era matar al que la estaba molestando a medianoche, Kushina se contuvo tan pronto abrió la puerta de su apartamento y miró directamente a un par de ojos azules.

El silencio los rodeó inmediatamente mientras Minato seguía con la mirada bajada hacia Kushina, ya que ahora medía 1'80, y Kushina se había quedado en 1'70. Él llevaba la larga capa blanca de Hokage que –Kushina había sido incapaz de no notarlo– le hacía incluso más imponente y apuesto.

—¿Q-Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó finalmente Kushina, gritándose mentalmente por fijarse en su aspecto cuando se suponía que estaba enfadada con él, y Minato se encogió tímidamente de hombros—. ¿Eres siquiera consciente de que es medianoche? La gente normal está durmiendo a estas horas.

—No te presentaste en el despacho con tu equipo, así que decidí comprobar que todo estuviera bien —explicó Minato rápidamente, y Kushina se preguntó por un momento si debería contestarle con brusquedad y decirle que sabía lo de su futuro matrimonio. Pero luego decidió no hacerlo, Kushina definitivamente no quería enfadarse con él.

—Entra —dijo con cansancio, pero Minato meneó la cabeza—. Por favor, no me digas que sólo me obligaste a salir de la cama porque querías ver cómo estaba.

—Bueno, no puedes culparme por preocuparme por ti —dijo Minato, y Kushina meneó la cabeza—. Yo, mm… sólo quería preguntarte algo.

—Bueno, antes de que lo hagas, déjame felicitarte —dijo Kushina antes de poder detenerse, y Minato parpadeó con confusión—. Cuando volví, todos en Konoha estaban hablando de tu compromiso, así que pienso que debo felicitarte.

—¿Que todos qué? —repitió Minato, y Kushina asintió, no teniendo demasiadas fuerzas para repetir lo que acababa de decir—. Tío, le dije a Jiraiya que no dijera nada. Apuesto a que se emborrachó y les dijo a las chicas que quería pedirte que te casaras conmigo, y luego las chicas se emo…

Claro que, para este momento, Kushina había perdido su capacidad auditiva, estaba demasiado sorprendida por lo que acababa de oír como para pronunciar una palabra. ¿Acababa de decir lo que creía que acababa de decir? No, no podía ser. No tenía ningún sentido. Kushina sabía que no sentía nada romántico por ella; claro que eran grandes amigos, y claro que lo quería, pero Kushina siempre había sabido que él no la quería.

Es que… no era posible.

—Kushina, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Minato, y la mujer alzó la mirada silenciosamente hacia él, su boca seguía abierta por la sorpresa mientras que todo el color había abandonado su cara. Pero ¿y si lo decía en serio? ¿Y si…? No, tenía que ser mentira, los dos ahora vivían en mundos diferentes, ¡y él era el Hokage por el amor de Dios!

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —preguntó Kushina finalmente, su voz había salido un poco baja, pero todavía portaba el toque de sospecha que esperaba que tuviera, y Minato parpadeó—. ¿Que le dijiste qué a Jiraiya-sama?

Esta vez, fue el turno de Minato de quedarse paralizado, sus ojos se abrieron como platos del horror, y ante su reacción el corazón de Kushina comenzó a latir dolorosamente contra sus costillas. Oh cielos, no lo decía en serio. Ahora probablemente estaba demasiado avergonzado, de ahí que se quedara sin palabras.

Entonces, en un intento de ocultar su decepción y tristeza, Kushina se estiró hacia él y colocó una mano en su brazo.

—Minato, no pasa nada… —susurró Kushina, pero él siguió mirando al vacío—. En serio, no hay por qué ponerse así. Venga, eres el Hokage, cielos, empieza a actuar acorde a tu posición.

—Kushina, yo… —Minato bajó la mirada lentamente hacia ella, y Kushina no pudo evitar notar que sus mejillas comenzaban a oscurecerse—. Yo no quería… bueno, esto no tenía que…

—No pasa nada, en serio —empezó Kushina con el fantasma de una sonrisa adornando sus rasgos—. Lo entiendo, estas cosas pasan.

—Pero esto no tenía que pasar —siseó Minato, más para sí que para Kushina, pero sus palabras funcionaron como un cuchillo contra su pecho. ¿Era tan mala persona para que él no quisiera compartir su deseo de crear una familia? O a lo mejor, después de tantos meses sin hablar en condiciones, simplemente había decidido que su amistad ya no era valiosa para él.

—Minato —empezó Kushina, intentando apartar sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente, y él la miró—. No pasa nada, de verdad. Entiendo que no tenías que decirme eso, y puede que fuera estúpido por mi parte mencionar un tema tan personal.

—No, es sólo que… —Minato respiró hondo y miró a Kushina directamente a los ojos—. Esto no tenía que salir ni ahora ni de esta forma. Yo sólo estaba… ya sabes, esperando un momento más apropiado, y eso.

—Oh venga, como si necesitaras tener el ambiente correcto para decirme que estás a punto de convertirte en marido —intentó bromear Kushina, pero sus palabras sonaron pobres incluso para sus propios oídos. Puede que la tristeza que estaba intentando disimular con tanto esfuerzo estuviera al fin saliendo a la luz—. Simplemente no te disculpes, ¿vale? De todos modos, sólo soy yo, tu vieja amiga.

—Pero lo tenía todo pensado, ¿sabes? —comentó Minato, y Kushina sintió que su aliento se quedaba atrapado en su garganta. No sabía si estaba lista para oírle hablar de su plan para pedirle matrimonio a su novia—. Incluso le pedí algunas ideas a Jiraiya-sama, pero supongo que ahora es demasiado tarde para acobardarse.

—Bueno, no creo…

—Y, ¿qué opinas? —la interrumpió Minato y Kushina parpadeó cuando lo vio sonrojarse antes de que apartara la mirada. ¿Por qué de repente se estaba comportando con tanta timidez?—. Sé que nunca hemos hablado sobre nuestros sentimientos, y mm… sé que es muy probable que digas que no, pero… bueno, supuse que después de tantos años, decidí que… al fin me di cuenta de lo que es importante para mí.

¿Era cosa suya, o había algo que estaba muy mal en esa conversación?

—Yo mm… no sé, creo que es genial que reconozcas tus sentimientos —empezó Kushina, su voz se volvió más baja al final, y Minato la miró con timidez—. Y oye, es bueno tener una familia, así que creo que está bien.

—¿En serio? ¿Aunque lo haya estropeado todo? —preguntó Minato, y Kushina parpadeó antes de asentir lentamente.

—Claro, digo, aunque esto haya sido repentino, creo que todo va a salir bien —dijo, pero Kushina volvió a parpadear, confusa, cuando Minato suspiró de alivio—. Yo mm… ¿estás bien?

—¿Qué? Oh sí, solo estaba… —se interrumpió Minato antes de sonreír ligeramente—. Sólo estaba nervioso, creo. Digo, nunca habíamos hablado de esto, pero después Jiraiya-sama dijo que sería un idiota si no te lo pedía, y vaya… ¿puedo decir que estoy sorprendido? Es decir, nunca pensé que aceptarías, especialmente porque siempre soy muy callado y reservado.

¿Namikaze Minato estaba divagando, o sólo era impresión suya?

—Supongo que lo único que quiero decir es que… —Minato le sonrió a Kushina, pero esta vez a la mujer le sorprendió su sonrisa, era tan sincera… estaba tan llena de gratitud, y… ¿era eso afecto?—. Bueno, esto suena a cliché, pero acabas de hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo.

—Mm… ¿de nada? —preguntó Kushina cautelosamente, pero observó silenciosamente que Minato sacaba algo de su bolsillo, y de repente todo el aire abandonó sus pulmones. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con aquella cajita negra? Seguro que no iba a enseñarle el anillo de compromiso que había comprado para otra chica, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que esto es para ti, ¿verdad? —preguntó Minato, y Kushina sintió que sus piernas se volvían de mantequilla al verle abrir la tapa—. Yo mm… Sólo quiero hacerlo todo bien. Una estupidez por noche es más que suficiente, creo yo.

Espera, le estaba… ¿dando a ella el anillo de compromiso?

Cuando la luz de la luna acarició el puro oro blanco del anillo y pudo ver el hermoso a la par que sencillo diamante, Kushina soltó una exclamación. Alzó la mirada casi inmediatamente hacia Minato, y preguntó con voz muy tensa:

—¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?

…**Kushina** se rió ante ese recuerdo. Los dos habían estado hablando aquella noche de dos temas diferentes, pero al final, todo había acabado bien. Después de una conversación vergonzosa y unas risas, Minato había terminado poniendo el anillo de compromiso en su dedo.

Y después de unos años, a los veintidós, habían acabado casándose. Un año más tarde (oh, Kushina no podía evitar sonrojarse ante el recuerdo), Kushina al fin había decidido confesarle a Minato que su familia estaba a punto de hacerse más grande. Durante los siguientes nueve meses le habían prohibido salir de misión, y Minato le había dicho que si quería, podía aprender el arte de la curación.

Y Kushina había aceptado ese ánimo. Como odiaba estar en casa, sola, Kushina se había dedicado al estudio de la curación. Claro que era una amateur, pero al menos ahora sabía más cosas que antes.

Kushina posó inconscientemente las manos sobre su estómago. A pesar de los consejos de todos, había decidido dejar la cama y reunirse con sus amigos. Minato no había estado muy contento, pero Kushina había prometido que dejaría a su hijo con alguien en quien confiaran, y así –a pesar de muchas cosas– Kushina había dejado que el Tercer Hokage cuidara de su querido Naruto.

Finalmente una ola de dolor manó de las profundidades de sus ojos, y se le pasó por la mente la imagen de su bebé. Naruto tenía el pelo de su padre, y muy probablemente también tendría sus ojos, ya que se estaban poniendo de un color azul grisáceo. Y a pesar de la situación que tenían entre manos, Kushina sólo esperaba que Naruto siguiera algún día los pasos de su padre.

Incluso si Minato o ella no estaban allí para guiarle durante su vida.

De repente, un grito monstruoso y horrible rompió el silencio de aquella noche, y Kushina volvió a mirar al horizonte. Venía. Era hora de proteger Konoha con todo lo que tenían, y nada ni nadie iba a evitar que hiciera su trabajo como kunoichi.

Kushina miró en silencio una última vez a la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage, y sonrió ligeramente cuando localizó una forma en lo alto. Él era una de las razones por las que estaba luchando… Él y su hijo… los dos eran la fuente de su fuerza… y su valor, y lo que los dos simbolizaban era la razón por la que todos los que estaban allí iban a desafiar a lo invencible.

Cada shinobi que estaba allí iba a luchar para proteger a su aldea, a sus seres queridos, y también por esa estrella que ofrecía esperanza en aquella noche sin estrellas. La estrella que estaba en lo alto de la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage y que Kushina quería con toda su alma.

Kushina puso su mano izquierda inconscientemente contra su estómago y sostuvo el anillo dorado que tenía alrededor del cuello, con un cordón negro. Minato y ella habían hablado antes de partir a la batalla y los dos habían susurrado promesas que, en su interior, sabían que muy probablemente no cumplirían.

Pero aun así ambos lo sabían. Su relación siempre había sido de silencio, humor y de sentimientos sinceros… Kushina sabía que aunque no habían tenido suficiente tiempo para ser una familia, habían sido una familia _de verdad_, y sabía que Minato quería a Naruto tanto como ella. Y por eso Kushina sabía que, aunque les arrebataran el tiempo, podía decir que había sido feliz.

Después de todo, Minato era al que siempre había esperado, y ahora, a pesar de las diferencias, habían conseguido encontrar el equilibrio que necesitaban. Y ahora, era hora de proteger a Naruto… era hora de proteger el futuro, y de ayudarle a ser más brillante que el presente…

Un rugido forzó a Kushina a mirar por última vez a la figura que estaba de pie en lo alto de la cabeza del Cuarto Hokage, y aunque los dos estaban extremadamente lejos del otro, Kushina sabía que él la estaba mirando. Sabía que estaba pensando lo mismo que ella, y Kushina sabía que estaba tan decidido como ella a enfrentarse al Nueve Colas, y terminar con la pesadilla de una vez por todas.

—¡Ahí está! —gritó alguien, y olas de exclamaciones reverberaron alrededor de Kushina mientras miraba finalmente al horizonte y veía a la bestia con los ojos amarillos más sanguinarios del mundo. Ése era el último obstáculo que tenían que superar, y Kushina se aseguraría de hacerlo.

Kushina cogió dos kodachis que tenía atadas a su espalda sin apartar la mirada del Kyuubi, y se preparó para enfrentarse a la muerte.

Aunque fuera una partida sin estrellas, Kushina se aseguraría de que su hijo viera un sonriente y nuevo amanecer.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Kushina decidió atacar de frente, sabiendo que Minato le cubriría la espalda. Al igual que ella cubriría la suya sin importar qué pasara.

—¡Vamos! —les gritó Kushina a sus camaradas, que gritaron a favor antes de seguirla, todos listos para la próxima batalla.

Sí, era hora de que la noche sin estrellas se convirtiera en un alegre amanecer.

—_**Entonces**__ dime algo. Si los dos estuviésemos en una misión, y estuviéramos rodeados de enemigos, ¿aun así atacarías de frente?_

—_Por supuesto, alguien tiene que protegerte. Además, tanto si hay varios tipos malos o no hay ninguno, sé que haríamos un gran trabajo cubriéndonos las espaldas._

—_¿De verdad piensas que te protegería?_

—_Bueno, me gusta pensar que lo harías. Digo, después de tantos entrenamientos, y de tantas misiones juntos, me gusta pensar que si alguna vez estuviera en peligro, tú irías a rescatarme._

—_**Supongo **__que esto es para ti, ¿no? Yo mm… Sólo quiero hacerlo todo bien. Una estupidez por noche es más que suficiente, creo yo._

—_¿Me estás pidiendo que me case contigo?_

—_**Minato**__, creo que tengo algo que decirte._

—_No suenas muy convencida. ¿Estás segura de que quieres compartirlo conmigo?_

—_Bien, entonces no te diré que vas a ser padre._

—_¿Que qué?_

—_¿__**Crees**__ que hicimos lo correcto?_

—_Bueno, dejar a Naruto con el tercer Hokage fue una buena idea, mejor que dejar a nuestro hijo con Jiraiya._

—_¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?_

—_Cállate, Minato, no voy a cambiar de idea. Quiero hacer esto, tengo que hacerlo, por nosotros, y por Naruto._

—_Sabes lo que puede pasar._

—_¿Y qué? Alguien tiene que hacerlo, y estoy segura de que no te voy a dejar ir solo. Soy tu mujer, y siempre te he cubierto la espalda._

—_¿Kushina?_

—_¿Qué?_

—_Gracias._

—_Vamos a hacer esto juntos, ¿vale? Vamos a ayudar a que nuestro hijo presencie un nuevo amanecer._

—_Sí, juntos. Te quiero, Kushina._

—_Yo también te quiero, mi Hokage._

**Fin**


End file.
